hip_hop_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
Stunts, Blunts and Hip Hop
Stunts, Blunts and Hip Hop is the debut album by American hip hop musician Diamond and his group The Psychotic Neurotics, released in 1992 on Chemistry Records. The album features some of the earliest appearances from Diamond D's later Diggin' in the Crates Crew partners Big L and Fat Joe. Although Diamond D handles the majority of the album's production, other popular producers such as Large Professor, Q-Tip, Showbiz and DJ Mark the 45 King co-produce some of the songs. The album peaked at #47 on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums chart. In 1998, it was selected by The Source as one of the 100 Best Albums. Track listing Notes *Track 2 features additional vocals performed by Fat Joe, Whiz One, Bonita and LaReese. *Track 5 features vocals performed by The Psychos. *Track 9 features vocals performed by The Psychos. *Track 10 features additional vocals performed by Gigi from Lincoln Projects and The Kids of Forrest Day Care Center (Class of '92). *Track 11 features scratches performed by Master Tee. *Track 12 features vocals performed by Big L and Showbiz. *Track 15 features vocals performed by The Psychos. *Track 16 features additional vocals performed by Michelle Sweeting and Jasmine. *Track 17 features additional vocals performed by Whiz One, Maestro, Mike G.Q. and Fat Joe. *Track 18 features guitar performed by Shane "Fret Physician" Faber, and additional vocals performed by The Psychos. *Track 20 features additional vocals performed by The Psychos. *Track 23 features vocals performed by Fat Joe. Samples Intro * "Knocking 'Round the Zoo" by James Taylor and The Flying Machine * "Figure Eight" by Blossom Dearie Best Kept Secret * "I Can Hear You Calling" by Three Dog Night * "N.T." by Kool & the Gang Sally Got a One Track Mind * "It's a New Day" by Skull Snaps * "Sparkling in the Sand" by Tower of Power Step to Me * "Sam Enchanted Dick" and "Born to be Blue" by Jack Bruce * "Fight Back" by Solomon Burke Shut the F#@! Up * "Soul Man" by "Sweet" Charles Sherrell F*@# What U Heard * "Magnificent Sanctuary Band" by Donny Hathaway * "Alvina" by John Handy * "Show Business" by A Tribe Called Quest I'm Outta Here * "Gotta Get Away" by The Flambing Ember * "The R (Remix)" by Eric B. & Rakim A Day in the Life * "Virginia's Pretty Funky" by Watsonian Institute Red Light, Green Light * "Behind the Wall of Sleep" by Black Sabbath * "Down by the River" by Miles Davis * "Hard Times" by Baby Huey I Went for Mine * "You're Getting a Little Too Smart" by The Detroit Emeralds * "Faded Lady" by SSO * "Jack the Ripper" by LL Cool J Comments from Big "L" and Showbiz * "Occapella" by Lee Dorsey Check One, Two * "Stop" by Mike Bloomfield, Al Kooper and Stephen Stills * "Gets Into His Move" by Stezo What You Seek * "You Can Make It If You Try" by Sly & the Family Stone Confused * "Intimate Connection" by Kleeer * "Long Red" by Mountain Pass Dat S*%# * "Keeping Me Out of the Storm" by Rare Earth * "Pride and Vanity" by Ohio Players Freestyle (Yo, That's That S#!@) * "Footin' It" by George Benson K.I.S.S. (Keep It Simple, Stupid) * "American Tango" by Weather Report * "Hey Jude" by Clarence Wheeler and The Enforcers Stunts, Blunts & Hip Hop * "Almustafa the Beloved" by The Billy Cobham George Duke Band Feel the Vibe * "The Soil I Tilled for You" by The Shades of Brown * "Bad Tune" by Earth, Wind & Fire * "Hold It for a Minute" by Brother Jack McDuff A View From the Underground * "Bamboo Child" by Ryo Kawasaki Category:1992 albums Category:1992 debut albums Category:Diamond D albums Category:Albums produced by Diamond D Category:Albums produced by Showbiz Category:Albums produced by Large Professor Category:Albums produced by DJ Mark the 45 King Category:Albums produced by Q-Tip Category:East Coast hip hop albums